Project Summary This proposal aims to renew funding for a pre- and post-doctoral training program in NEURAL MICROCIRCUITS. The overall goal of this program is to train a cadre of outstanding researchers who will have: 1) an in-depth understanding of the principles that underlie the function of NEURAL MICROCIRCUITS in a broad range of nervous system function, and; 2) extensive research training in modern experimental approaches to analyzing NEURAL MICROCIRCUITS. Our program prepares trainees to conduct contemporary neuroscience research that bridges the gaps in understanding between synapses, single neurons, NEURAL MICROCIRCUITS and behavior. The program enhances basic pre- and postdoctoral training with an advanced NEURAL MICROCIRCUITS graduate course, a monthly journal club, and an annual DYNAMICS OF NEURAL MICROCIRCUITS symposium. In our inaugural funding period we have established a vigorous training program where new techniques, findings, and ideas are freely exchanged among the faculty, postdoctoral fellows and predoctoral students that fosters interaction and collaboration. Our success to date in achieving our ambitious training goals results from an outstanding pool of applicants and the strength of the interactive program faculty in a broad range of areas relevant to NEURAL MICROCIRCUITS. An outstanding research environment and excellent facilities are available at UCLA, with 24 faculty with highly active research programs with state of the art laboratories funded by significant extramural support. A broad range of core facilities are available that offer assistance, such as in molecular biology including in the making of viruses and of transgenic mice and advanced optics. This training program provides unique research training in NEURAL MICROCIRCUITS, which is fundamental for an understanding of the function and behavior of the CNS and for the development of therapeutic strategies for the treatment of pathological changes in the CNS. !